Too much to drink
by NiennorNight
Summary: Alec is lying on his bed one night trying in vain to sleep, when he gets a very unexpected visitor! [Semi-AU since things didn't happen that way in the books.] (Inspired a while ago by a short vid of Series!Magnus disappearing drunkenly through a portal. My friends gave me some of the ideas for this fic )
1. A drunken mind speaks a sober heart

_**I own none of the characters!**_

* * *

 **^_^** _ **I have been writing/editing that one for a while now and it's still not 100% done, but since it's Valentine's day I decided to post it anyway! Hope you like it~**_

* * *

Alec woke up feeling very warm, and more comfortable than he had ever felt before in his life. Still half asleep and with his eyes closed, he tried to roll around and get up, and realised he couldn't. An arm was draped over his shoulders holding him in place. He immediately opened his eyes panicking, and froze when he saw the High Warlock of Brooklyn sleeping soundly beside him, holding him close. _'It wasn't a dream…'_ The boy thought blushing brightly looking up at the man on whose chest he'd been sleeping, as the events of the previous night came back to him.

* * *

 ** _The night before_** ** _…_**

Alec was lying on his bed at the institute after a tiring day. The events with the red-haired mundane-proved-to-be-shadowhunter, had taken their toll on him making him worry constantly, and he was dead tired but unable to sleep. However, there was something else on his mind too, worrying him even more than the mundane. A pair of emerald-gold cat eyes was stuck in his head since the day he first saw **_him_**. _'What's wrong with me?'_ He thought, sighing. _'He's just a man, why can't I stop thinking about him?'_ But that wasn't all. The Warlock's last words to him had been baffling him too.

 _"_ _As for you… Call me."_

 _'_ _Did he mean it? He couldn't possibly… What would someone so gorgeous want with me?'_ He closed his eyes again and tried to empty his mind and sleep. Finally, after some time he managed to stop thinking as fatigue overtook him and he started drifting off.

Just then, a purple light filled the room and a shadow stepped, or better said, stumbled out of it. Alec jumped up immediately reaching out for his bow that was lying beside his bed and getting an arrow ready. He aimed it at the form, his heart beating rapidly, not expecting an attack inside the institute.

"Who's there?" He called, trying to keep his voice even, as the purple light disappeared leaving the shadow behind. Alec kept aiming at the figure, but didn't release the arrow, as, for some reason, he wasn't feeling threatened. A moment later, it stepped into a source of light revealing itself and he inwardly thanked the Angel he had waited.

"Magnus?" Alec whispered, his blue eyes wide, staring at the man.

"Helloooo gorgeous…" The Warlock grinned and the boy's eyes widened even more.

 _'_ _Gorgeous?'_ He asked himself blushing involuntarily, wondering if he heard right. "Magnus… What are you doing here? I could have killed you!" He exclaimed leaving the bow aside.

"But you didn't." Magnus said nonchalantly ignoring the fact that he almost died and then gestured airily behind him, stating the obvious, and Alec realized what the purple light was. "I came through the portal."

"I saw that. But why?" He asked not understanding. His heart was still beating loudly in his chest and now he also had butterflies on his stomach. ' _Why am am I so nervous?'_ He thought, deep down knowing the answer but denying it for as long as he could.

"The portal takes you where you want to go. And I **_really_** wanted to see you." Magnus said with devastating simplicity moving closer, and Alec flushed.

"W-why?" He stuttered. "Why would you want to see me?"

The Warlock looked at him, golden-green cat-eyes intent on blue ones. "Because ever since I first laid my eyes on you, I can't get you out of my head."

"What?" Alec asked incredulously, not believing it, but still dazed by the man's insistent look. "What are you talking about?"

Magnus covered his mouth giggling "breaking" the spell. "Oops. I didn't mean to tell you that! Please don't be intimidated!"

Alec raised an eyebrow surprised, as realization dawned on him. "Are you drunk?"

"Yes!" Magnus chimed swaying a little. "Ve~ry drunk!"

The Nephilim took a step his way immediately reaching out to steady him. "Hey. Come here, sit down, are you okay?"

Magnus smiled brightly at him. "You're so sweet! Beautiful **_and_** kind, that's an even better combination than dark hair and blue eyes! And I **_loooove_** dark hair and blue eyes!"

Alec was blushing even more now. "What are you talking about?" He muttered again placing a hand on the man's forehead to check his temperature. "You're mumbling nonsense…"

"It's not nonsense! It's the truth!" Magnus said, still smiling at him.

"A drunken mind speaks a sober heart…" Alec whispered and the Warlock giggled again.

"Exactly!" He confirmed and then muttered to himself. "Oh I really shouldn't drink that much after all. It makes me too honest… Or maybe it's because of you~" He playfully touched Alec's nose with his index finger.

The Shadowhunter was looking at him at a loss for words, not knowing what to do when the older man seemed to snap out of it, and turning his mesmerising amber cat-eyes on him with full force, once again, said soberly. "Alexander. Go out with me."

"W-w-what?" He stuttered, staring at him wide-eyed.

"I said, 'Alexander, go out with me.' " He repeated, taking his question literally, and then reached out, offering him his hand.

"Y-you, you mean, right, right now?" The boy mumbled, stumbling upon his words not expecting that at all. After all, he didn't believe the Warlock meant it before, when he told him to call him.

"Yes, right now. Do you have anything better to do?" Magnus raised an eyebrow knowing the answer to that already, and when Alec who was still stunned, remained silent, he added. "Come with me I'll take you to Paris… Or better… Venice. Yeah. I like Venice better." Magnus said to himself. "It's beautiful, I promise you're going to love it."

 _'Why would you want…? I don't get it…'_ He thought before coming to a conclusion that it was the alcohol speaking and ignoring the voice in his head that repeated his previous words.

 _'A drunken mind speaks a sober heart…'_

He shook his head convinced the Warlock didn't really _want_ this. "Magnus, you're not thinking straight… You drank too much tonight…"

"Of course I'm not thinking straight darling." He giggled. "That's the point."

Alec raised an eyebrow trying not to laugh, something that didn't went unnoticed by the Warlock who smiled like a Cheshire cat moving towards him with a seductive cat-like grace that made Alec blush and stare at him frozen again. He caught his arms and pinned him to the wall leaning closer. "You know…" Magnus whispered, and Alec could smell the alcohol in his breath, mixed with his intoxicated scent of sandalwood and burned sugar.

His heart sped up. _'Raziel, this man… His mere existence is doing things to me…'_

Then Magnus moved even closer and Alec's train of thought shattered as he looked up, deep inside his emerald eyes. He was so close, the Nephilim could see the flecks of gold that were scattered around the cat-like slit iris. He was a breath away, now as he spoke again. "I wanted to do this since the first moment I saw you." He whispered, his voice a little hoarse.

"Do… what?" Alec managed to ask, still staring at him enchanted, unable to look away, almost forgetting how to breathe.

Magnus' hold on him tightened and he leaned to whisper in his ear, his hot breath making him shiver. "That." He said pressing his body against the Shadowhunter's who gasped softly but didn't try to escape. "I wanted to push you against the wall and kiss you and have my way with you until you are unable to think of anything but me."

 _…_

* * *

 _ **Sorry~~ I am an evil person! I will post the next chapter in a few hours! (Less than 10. Hang in there!)**_

 ** _Did you like it so far? Please let me know! **Also, I'm sorry if they are OOC! Please let me know** what you think! Were they?_**


	2. Stay with me

_**I still own none of the characters!**_

* * *

 _ **As promised, I'm not late! Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _Magnus' hold on him tightened and he leaned to whisper in his ear, his hot breath making him shiver. "That." He said pressing his body against the Shadowhunter's who gasped softly but didn't try to escape. "I wanted to push you against the wall and kiss you and have my way with you until you are unable to think of anything but me."_

* * *

Alec was really glad that Magnus had his arms pinned because he felt that if he didn't, he would have collapsed on the floor. _'Even talking like that makes me unable to think of anything but you…'_

Without letting him go, Magnus leaned back to look at his face again. The Shadowhunter was staring at him out of breath, his cheeks flushed and his blue eyes wide. He was truly breathtaking. "You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now…" Magnus whispered and saw him swallow nervously. "But I won't." He sighed and let him go, noting with satisfaction that the boy seemed disappointed.

"Because if I kiss you now, I won't remember it tomorrow. And I want to remember the first time we kiss." He justified his previous statement, reaching out to touch his cheek gently, nothing from his previous feral self showing in the affectionate gesture.

Alec was still staring at him at a loss for words, and Magnus sighed softly and moved away from him completely. "Maybe I should go…" He said turning his back on him, feeling rejected by his lack of answer.

"Wait!" Alec called to him and the Warlock turned to look at him surprised. "You can… stay here the night. If you want to, of course."

Magnus grinned mischievously and Alec blushed crimson. "I… I mean… You are in no shape to make another portal… It would be dangerous for you…" He trailed off. "You can have my bed and I will go sleep at the couch in the library."

"But I don't wanna steal your bed!" Magnus said. "Or drive you out of your room! Why don't we **_both_** sleep here?"

"Magnus!" Alec exclaimed flushing once more and the Warlock giggled.

"So shy… You're no fun."

Alec sighed and took his arm, leading him to the bed making him sit down. "Get some sleep Magnus. We'll talk tomorrow."

"Will you tuck me in?" He asked smiling at him and Alec smiled too, wondering how he could be so breathtakingly hot one moment and adorable the next.

"Whatever you wish for, High Warlock." He told him eliciting another adorable smile.

"Yayyy!" Magnus chimed and flopped on Alec's bed.

The Shadowhunter smiled pulling the covers over him. "You're such a child."

Magnus pouted. "Am not!"

"Sure." Alec smiled running his fingers through the Warlock's soft hair, his instinct to take care of everyone kicking in.

The man all but purred contently and Alec blushed and pulled his hand back when he realized what he was doing.

"Don't stop…" Magnus whined softly and Alec obliged.

"Sleep…" He crooned.

"Will you stay?"

"I can't do that…" He whispered.

"Please?" He begged.

"Magnus…" The Nephilim sighed.

"Don't leave me alooonee… I'm scared…" He whined again.

"Of what?" Alec asked concerned moving a lock of raven hair away from his eyes.

"I'm in hostile territory. The big, bad Shadowhunters are going to get me…"

The boy couldn't help a laugh that escaped him. "Is that so?"

"Yeah…" Magnus smiled loving to watch him laugh.

"You poor Warlock…" Alec crooned. "You are in a hostile territory full of Shadowhunters who you could obliterate with a snap of your fingers."

Magnus smirked and Alec went on. "But don't you worry. I will protect you."

The Shadowhunter wondered briefly where all this boldness was coming from and realized it was probably because he knew the Warlock wouldn't remember a thing the next day. He really wished he would though…

"Stay here and protect me then." He said turning serious again and grabbing his arm.

"Magnus." Alec reprimanded him softly.

"C'mon Alexander… Live a little." He told him pulling his hand and making him fall on the bed.

"Hey!" Alec exclaimed trying to get up, but Magnus wrapped his arms around his waist holding him there, and he froze.

"Alexander…" Magnus whispered close to him once more. "Calm down. I'm not going to do anything to you. Well… Anything you don't **_ask_** me to do, anyway." He smirked and Alec blushed again getting the hint.

"M-Magnus… We can't…" He whispered, scared by his own unwillingness to move. It wasn't like he couldn't overpower the Warlock and escape.

"Hush…" Magnus crooned and his tender voice, void of all traces of lust made him relax. The Warlock let him go and they looked at each other's eyes, lying on the bed side by side, not touching anymore.

"I promise I won't touch you at all if you don't want me to." Magnus said somberly. "Don't be scared."

Alec nodded looking at him, thinking. _'But do I really don't want you to touch me?'_ He knew the answer to that and he already missed his touch. But he couldn't possibly admit it.

"Will you just stay here with me and sleep?" Magnus asked. "Nothing else, I promise."

Alec looked into his eyes, and then with his heart beating rapidly in his chest once more, got under the covers too and hesitantly reached out to take his hand. "Okay…"

Magnus smiled brightly squeezing it. "Thank you." And then he added a little lower, not meaning Alec to hear him, but he did anyway. "I really didn't want to be alone tonight."

Alec looked at him sadly, wishing to cheer him up somehow, and scooted closer. _'He won't remember it tomorrow anyway.'_ He thought as he slowly reached out to hug the Warlock's waist.

Magnus looked at him surprised, not expecting it and then raised his arm to hug him too, a question in his eyes before touching him. Alec nodded and the Warlock held him, pulling him closer, burying his face on his shoulder. "Thank you…" He whispered again, his hot breath making Alec shiver.

"It's okay…" Alec whispered back, petting his hair. "Everything is going to be okay…" He said half to himself and half to Magnus as the Warlock drifted away sighing contently.

At which point Alec realised the flaw in his 'plan' as with Magnus out of it, everything came to him at once and he realised what he'd been doing.

 _'How am I supposed to sleep?'_ He thought nervously, tensing in the Warlock's embrace.

As if sensing his struggle, Magnus moved in his sleep and pulled Alec closer hugging him to his chest. It was a cold night, but Magnus was so warm and Alec felt perfectly comfortable in his arms. He had never been held like this before and he really felt sorry for himself for that. It was the best feeling. He felt totally at home, totally blissful and relaxed. Listening to the Warlock's steady heartbeat and breathing in his scent, he was finally able to relinquish his worries and silence the voices in his head that were screaming to him about how abnormal and wrong this was. After two minutes he was fast asleep.

* * *

 **Notes:** ** _I am almost certain that when they first met it wasn't a cold season and I apologise for that!_**

 ** _Did you like it? There's more! However I'm not sure when I will post it! No more than a week for sure!_**


	3. Why do you trust me?

_**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.**_

Note: Sorry for the delay!

* * *

Alec looked up, and his nose touched Magnus chin making him realise how close he really was. Magnus hummed in his sleep and Alec froze, afraid he woke him up, but the Warlock just kept sleeping peacefully.

He sighed softly and looked closer at the Warlock, bathed in the daylight entering from the windows. He had slept with his makeup and hair gel on, and everything had become messy. The glittery eyeshadow over his eyes and the dark eyeliner around them was smudged but still looked very good on him, and his raven hair was sticking out messily in a way that was unbelievably sexy. _'It really is not fair…'_ He thought. _'Even after being that drunk the previous night, he still looks flawless the next morning.'_

Alec ached to reach out and touch his face, to see if he was really there. It still seemed so surreal, even though he knew it meant nothing. Magnus was just drunk and felt lonely so he cuddled up to the closest person at the time. _'It's not like I'm special…'_ He thought, dismissing Magnus' previous words that proved exactly the opposite.

 ** _"If I kiss you now, I won't remember it tomorrow. And I want to remember the first time we kiss."_**

He closed his eyes blushing, dispersing the thoughts, but unable to forget of the way Magnus had looked at him the night before. Even recalling it made his heart race. The Magnus sleeping beside him now had nothing of his last night's demeanor, and looking at him, it also occurred to Alec, he had never slept like that before.

All his life he had been sleeping and waking up alone. Now he saw that waking up beside another person was very pleasant. It was warm and comforting. Also, surprisingly intimate. You got to see them with all their defenses down, at their most vulnerable state. Looking at Magnus' beautiful face, so peaceful and unguarded, he wondered how could the Warlock trust him so much. Alec knew their history and even though the Nephilim always tried to hide and justify the unfairness of their actions he could see right through it. He knew his people had been cruel not only to Warlocks but all Downworlders, and was ashamed for them. Even though he had never been unfair or cruel to anyone he knew the Warlock wouldn't normally trust a Shadowhunter like that. Sure he had been drunk, but still… If he was like that every time he drank, Alec doubted he would have lived this long.

 _'_ _So why did he trust me?'_ He asked himself. _'He said he can't get me out of his head… But that can't be true… And even so, that's no reason. I have been trained to kill since I learned to walk… High Warlock or not, I could easily murder him in his sleep.'_ He shivered, repulsed by the mere thought of hurting him, and sighed confused, not knowing what to think of it. _'And what about me? Why do_ **I** _trust him? He could burn me alive with a snap of his fingers.'_ He couldn't answer that either. The whole situation was unbelievable. Here he was, lying on his bed inside the Institute (!) with a Downworlder. And not just any Downworlder. The High Warlock of Brooklyn who was also a **_man_**. If anyone saw, there would be Hell to pay for both of them. _'Anyone but Izzy…'_ He smiled thinking of his little sister. _'She would be ecstatic if she knew.'_ He blushed at the implication of his thoughts. _'Knew what? Nothing happened or will.'_ He sighed again and looked at him, trying to distract himself from these thoughts. _'Angel this man is driving me crazy… I am actually discussing with myself…'_

However, he soon realized that looking at him wasn't the best way to get him off his mind, and he sighed again. _'How can someone be so beautiful?'_ He thought neither for the first or last time.

And then Magnus' words came back to his mind again. **_"I wanted to push you against the wall and kiss you and have my way with you until you are unable to think of anything but me."_**

He blushed more, unable to take his eyes off him. Magnus moved a little causing a lock of raven hair to fall in front of his face, and without thinking Alec reached out to move it away. As he touched him, the Warlock stirred, waking up.

* * *

 ** _So what did you think of Alec's inner monologue and turmoil? [Next update shortly.]_**


	4. Someone who cares

**_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters._**

* * *

 ** _Thank you all so very much for reviewing! ^-^_**

* * *

Magnus vaguely remembered what happened last night and his head was killing him. He recalled being at a party, drinking heavier than usual, trying in no avail to erase the image of a pair of beautiful blue eyes from his mind. Afterwards he must have passed out somewhere, because what he remembered didn't make sense. He recalled creating a portal to the institute, and ending up to the boy's room. Okay so far. But then he remembered speaking with him and afterwards sleeping there, pulling him into his arms. That was definitely a dream since the Shadowhunter hadn't pushed him away when he did, but rather stayed and slept with him. _'Such a nice dream…'_ He sighed wishing it could have lasted a little longer. _'But how come I only_ **slept** _with him in my dream?'_ He wondered. _'When I could have done so much more… It seems even my dream self realises he's worth so much more than that...'_

He opened his cat-eyes slowly, blinking at the sun coming in from the half open curtains, he didn't recognise.

"How curious…" He muttered in a low voice.

"What is?" Came a soft question and he gasped surprised, looking at where the voice came from.

 _'It wasn't a dream…'_

He was so certain everything was just a drunken dream, and was very surprised to find out he was wrong. He was even more surprised to see the beautiful Nephilim boy lying on his chest, looking up at him, not looking disgusted or uncomfortable by his presence, but rather staring at him with wonder…? He tried to regain his composure, and smiled at him.

"Good morning gorgeous." Magnus whispered still smiling, his voice husky from sleep, and the Nephilim swooned. Magnus wished he could wake up like that every day; that beautiful face being the first thing he'd see in the morning.

Alec was looking at him enchanted. His smile made his heart melt and he prayed he would stop looking at him like that, while at the same time, he wished he never would.

And then he realised he was still lying on his chest and hastily shuffled away from him apologizing and sitting up on the bed.

Magnus sighed at the loss of contact and reluctantly, he made a move to get up too, but the headache hit him full force, and he groaned falling back on the pillow, clutching his head.

"Are you okay?" Alec looked at him worried as the Warlock was obviously in pain.

"I will be…" He muttered, his eyes closed, pinching the bridge of his nose and conjuring a small vial with his other hand, blue sparks flying from his fingertips. He opened the bottle and downed the shimmering liquid under the Nephilim's watchful, concerned gaze.

After a few seconds, he sighed and opened his cat-eyes. "Much better." He smiled charmingly and winked at him.

Alec felt his cheeks heat up but ignored it. "What was that?" He asked, genuinely curious. He would never admit it but Warlock magic had always fascinated him.

"That was a potion I invented myself to battle hangovers. I did a great job on it, if I may say so."

Alec was really impressed but his "big brother mode" kicked in and instead of praising, he reprimanded him.

"Why did you drink so much last night? It can't be good for your health!"

Magnus looked at him surprised for a moment and then started laughing.

Alec pouted crossing his arms over his chest. "Don't laugh at me…"

"Oh Alexander…" Magnus said moving closer to him, his beautiful cat eyes shining with mirth. "You really are amazing…"

Alec blushed again, at both the proximity and the compliment. "I'm not amazing…" He muttered dropping his eyes embarrassed.

"Oh but you are darling. One of the Angel's blessed children, concerned about a disgusting downworder?"

He dropped his eyes even more, embarrassed, and got off the bed. "I'm sorry… Please don't say that…" He whispered, his back on Magnus.

The Warlock cursed inwardly as his words had the opposite result of what he wanted, and got up too, standing beside him. "Hey…" He touched his cheek softly and Alec raised his blue eyes full of guilt to look at him. "Please don't look at me like that Alexander. I wasn't accusing you. I know you're different."

"But…"

"As you told me yourself, it's not your fault. You can't help how you were born. Your people's faults and mistakes aren't your own. I'm not going to blame you for them. Not you… The second person that has ever been concerned about my well being."

Alec raised his blue eyes on him surprised once more and even more concerned. "That can't be true…"

Magnus shrugged. "In four hundred years, only a Warlock friend of mine has been concerned about me… And she's a kind doctor, she worries about everyone. And now you…" He smiled sweetly at him.

"I'm sorry…" Alec apologised again, sad about the Warlock's pain.

"Don't be." Magnus reached out to him and caressed his hand, then took it in his own, and as the Nephilin stared at him mesmerised, kissed it. " ** _Thank you_** Alexander."

"You're welcome…" Alec blushed at his sweet gesture, still feeling the touch of his lips, suddenly overcome with a need to kiss him too...

* * *

 _ **Of course Ragnor loves him too since he is one of his closest friends, but I bet he didn't actually show it by being worried about him thus I only mentioned Catarina.**_

* * *

 _ **The next update will be tomorrow night or Monday! Will try for tomorrow!**_

 _ **I'm sorry the updates are being inconsistent but I'm not very happy with parts and wanted to edit more. (In the end I couldn't get enough time to edit... *sigh* Hope it's okay.)**_


	5. Don't be afraid

_**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.**_ (Those disclaimers annoy me to no end... are they really necessary?)

 ** _Note: Contains "TBC" and "Kissed" references and maybe quotes._**

* * *

 ** _Once more, Thank you so much for the reviews and all your kind words! :D_**

* * *

"S-so…" He started trying nervously to break the silence that descended upon them. "You didn't tell me… Why were you drinking so much last night? Was something wrong?"

It was Magnus' turn to pout. "You didn't call me…" He said and Alec was unsure if that was the reason he was drinking or he just said it to distract him. Either way…

 _'By the Angel… Not only he's gorgeous, he's adorable too… This is hardly fair.'_ He thought.

The Warlock raised an eyebrow and the boy realised he was expecting his answer. "I…" He started saying and stopped again thinking to himself. _'I what? I really wanted to call you but was afraid? How do I say that?'_ He sighed. "I didn't have your number?"He tried.

"Excuses." Magnus said moving closer to him. Alec took a step back and hit a wall. "I'm the High Warlock of Brooklyn. You could have found my number very easily. I bet your sister has it too.

Alec flushed and dropped his head again, embarrassed. "I'm sorry…" He muttered and Magnus' eyes widened in surprise, hearing him apologise like that, and then softened as he reached out and touched his cheek softly. He then moved his hand to his chin and pushed his head up gently to look at his face.

"Hey… Alexander. **I** am sorry. I didn't mean to boss you around, if you didn't want to call it's okay, I understand." He said, looking insecure suddenly.

Alec stared at him, his blue eyes a little wide. "No." He said finally. "That's not true. I wanted to call. I really did…"

"But?" Magnus asked.

He could feel Magnus was special and he really wished he could take a chance with him. But it was impossible. Alec sighed deciding to tell him. He owed him an explanation at least.

"I was scared…"

"Of what?"

Alec dropped his eyes again embarrassed and Magnus understood. He's been around long enough to know the Clave's ways too well and how it treated those it considered wrong. He felt a surge of anger towards the Nephilims' ways. _'They think they are so much better than everybody else, yet look what they do to their children.' *****_ He thought. Alec was still looking down, stuttering, and Magnus felt a surge of tenderness for him he hadn't felt for anyone in a long time. He hardly knew the Shadowhunter but he already felt connected to him somehow. It felt important to make sure he was okay and happy. _'What's wrong with me?'_ He wondered but dismissed the thought for now and acting on an impulse hugged the boy in front of him. Alec froze and Magnus considered letting him go, fearing he was repulsed by him, but then he relaxed in his arms and hesitantly reached out to wrap his trembling hands around the Warlock's waist.

"Hey…" Magnus said rubbing soothing circles on his back. "It's okay, calm down. You don't have to be afraid. If… if you want, no one has to know. And if you don't, I will just leave you alone and you will never be forced to see me again." Magnus said, his own voice sounding vulnerable by the end and he cursed himself. _'What has_ _this boy done to me?'_ He wondered not for the last time, letting him go sighing. He knew asking him to just keep it a secret was a long shot. No Nephilim would ever accept that. Hell, no Nephilim would ever accept **him**. _'What was I thinking?'_ Alec was looking at him with wide blue eyes and Magnus decided he didn't want to hear him say it. He had so much hope for this boy. Too much, too soon, and he couldn't bear to see it all crushed with a word from him. So he gave him one last wistful look and turned to leave. "Goodbye Alexander."

"Wait!" Alec called and grabbed his hand stopping him. Magnus turned to stare at him surprised and he flushed embarrassed once more, dropping his eyes but still squeezing his hand. "Please don't go… I don't want you to…"

"You don't?"

Alec shook his head. "No… Please stay a little longer. Magnus smiled brightly and Alec felt his heart skip a beat.

"If that's what you really want."

Alec nodded. "It is."

"You know Alexander…" Magnus said pulling him to a hug again. "I really like you."

There was no pretending anymore. Alec finally understood now why he felt that way, why he kept thinking of the Warlock, why his heart was leaping when he was nearby. "I really like you too…" He smiled losing himself in his arms feeling content.

He felt Magnus freeze for a moment, he guessed in surprise, and then the Warlock squeezed him tighter.

After a while of enjoying each other's presence in comfortable silence Magnus let go of him.

Alec looked at him and decided to tell him the whole truth. "You know… The Clave is not all I'm afraid of…" He muttered knowing Magnus had understood his reasons before.

"Then what else?" He asked softly, touching his face tenderly.

"I…" Alec flushed and dropped his eyes. "Nevermind."

"Alexander… It's okay. You can tell me. Did I do something to make you uncomfortable?"

"No! I mean **yes** , but I didn't mind." He blushed even more recalling last night. "That's not the point…"

"Then what is? Please tell me. I want to help you Alec."

"You'll laugh at me." He muttered.

"Nonsense."

Alec sighed not believing him and muttered something under his breath that sounded like "I never… date…issed anyone."

"What was that?"

"I said I've never had a date before!" Alec exclaimed giving up. "Never even kissed anyone…" He dropped his eyes again unable to look at him.

Magnus chuckled softly and Alec huffed and muttered embarrassed. "I told you you'd make fun of me!"

"Alec, Alexander, I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at you I promise. You're just too adorable."

Alec pouted. "I am not adorable!"

Magnus fought to hold back his grin and failed, causing Alec to pout even more adorably. "Of course darling, I'm sorry." Alec was looking away blushing and Magnus decided to address the matter at hand. "So Alexander… How is this possible?"

"How is what possible?"

"Someone as breathtakingly beautiful as you to never had a date before. Men and women must drop themselves at your feet."

Alec flushed at the compliment and asked incredulously raising an eyebrow making the Warlock laugh out loud. "Are you still drunk?"

"No Alec, I assure you I'm not." He grinned. "I only stated the obvious."

"That was far from the obvious…" Alec muttered dropping his eyes again.

"Poor beautiful, blind Nephilim…" Magnus said faking dread. "Want me to conjure you a pair of glasses? Or maybe it's your taste that's problematic?"

Alec raised an eyebrow at him again. "My taste is perfectly fine thank you very much!" And then he realised what he said without thinking and froze looking at him wide eyed, blushing brighter than before.

Magnus stared not understanding his reaction, and then realisation dawned on him and he grinned widely making Alec blush more if that was possible. "That's good to know…" He purred seductively taking a step closer.

Alec who was still backed against the wall couldn't move, so he was left staring up at him. Then Magnus did something that surprised him. He took his hand and pulled him away from the wall, reversing their positions. Now he wasn't trapped anymore but looking up at Magnus' enchanting cat-eyes he realised he didn't want to leave. Magnus smiled at him sweetly as he understood that, his predatory attitude disappearing momentary. "So… Never kissed anyone before?"

"No… Not a real kiss…" Alec muttered and Magnus smiled again.

"Come here…" He whispered, and his voice was like warm honey. Alec found himself moving without even thinking about it, and Magnus caught his arms and pulled him closed, putting a finger under his chin to make him face him. The Nephilim looked at him unable to talk, stunned by the close proximity, his heart dancing on his chest. And then Magnus kissed him and his mind went blank.

It only took him a few seconds to recover from the shock though, and soon he was kissing him back, loving the touch of his soft lips on his own, finally realising what all this fuss around kissing was about. He hesitantly reached out, putting his hands on the Warlock's waist pulling him closer and he felt him smile against his lips.

All too soon Magnus let him go and Alec had to fight the urge to kiss him again. They both breathed heavily, cheeks flushed as they looked at each other smiling. "Now you've been kissed." Magnus told him caressing his cheek softly.

The blue-eyed Shadowhunter looked at him dazed. "And now what?" He muttered. He knew the Warlock couldn't stay but he really didn't want him to go.

"I wish I could stay but I can't…" Magnus said mirroring his thoughts. "Not if you don't want your parents to know…"

Alec dropped his head. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay darling…" He caressed his cheek soothingly. "I understand you're not ready…"

His head still bowed, Alec turned his eyes and looked at him through his dark bangs. "Thank you." He whispered gratefully, unconsciously rendering Magnus unable to speak.

 _'He's too adorable… It's not fair…'_ Magnus thought unknowingly copying Alec's previous thoughts again.

"Magnus?" The boy called concerned making the Warlock snap out of it.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Never been better." He purred touching his face once more as he leaned close and planted a kiss on his forehead making him blush because of the sweet gesture. "So…" Magnus said. "Maybe I should…" He made a vague gesture towards the door.

"You didn't come through the door you know…" Alec commented.

"Oh…" With the headache gone, bits and pieces were coming back to him, but still he wasn't sure what was true and what was fantasy. Kissing Alec fell on the second category too but he knew it really happened.

"Then?"

"You came through a portal."

"Oh. So I really did that? In my drunken state? I really am Magnificent!" He laughed and Alec punched his arm lightly, unable to hold back his own smile. When they stopped laughing Magnus reluctantly took a step towards an empty space, so he could make another portal.

Before he could, Alec grabbed his arm. "Hey…" He whispered, his pale face very red. "Can I see you again?"

"I thought we established that darling." Magnus gave him his most charming smile and Alec dropped his eyes once more fidgeting nervously, and muttered.

"You could have changed your mind…"

"Oh Alexander, I assure you I haven't." He cupped his face leaning closer giving him time to do whatever he wanted. Alec smiled and kissed him, shyly.

Magnus moved a little back and Alec realised he really didn't want to let him go.

"Magnus…?" He whispered looking at him.

"Yes darling?" He answered in an equally low voice, never looking away.

"Would you… perhaps… I mean, you don't have to, of course, just, if you wanted…" He trailed off looking away and sighing, his face very red. "Nevermind, I'm sure you wouldn't want that."

"Alexander…" Magnus said softly pushing his face up to look into his eyes again. "Please tell me."

"Would you like to stay for breakfast?"

Magnus' eyes widened. He really didn't expect that. _'My God, that boy is so sweet.'_ He thought staring at him trying to understand if he was really a Shadowhunter. What happened to the cruel half-Angels he knew and disliked?

Meanwhile, the half-Angel in front of him who looked like an actual Angel minus the wings was blushing and stuttering again looking away, nervous by his lack of answer.

"I'm sorry… I didn't, I wasn't thinking, of course you don't, why would you-"

Magnus placed a finger over his lips silencing him. "Alec." He whispered, smiling softly. "I would love to."

It was Alec's turn to be surprised. "You would?"

"Of course sweetheart."

Alec smiled brightly at him and Magnus felt his breath catch. "I'm glad…" He said but then the boy's smile faded again. "Um.. uh…You don't mind waiting here, do you?"

"I don't." He smiled at him understanding his struggle, happy that he was willing to risk even that so they could see each other a little more.

Alec beamed at him, his blue eyes shining. "Ok then, I will be right back!" He turned to leave but Magnus caught his hand and pulled him back. Not expecting it, he lost his balance, stumbled and fell on the Warlock's arms, who whispered. "Alec…"

"Yes..?"

"Don't be late…"

"I won't be…" The boy answered dazed, still looking at him, mesmerised by his beautiful cat-eyes, forgetting that he was supposed to be leaving.

"Alexander…"

"Yes?"

"Weren't you going?"

Alec blinked and blushed snapping out of it. "I'm sorry!" He took a step back leaving his arms and Magnus half smirked.

"Oh I don't mind at all…"

* * *

 _ **One more chapter to go!**_

* * *

 ***TBC reference where Magnus said sth of the short.**

* * *

 **Afternote: Originally I intended to be an awful person (as usual x'DD) and make it two chapters but I was too lazy to cut it and posted it whole! xD You're lucky...**


	6. Stay a little longer

_**Disclaimer: We've been through that. I own none of the characters.**_

* * *

 _ **Thank you for your beautiful reviews! ^_^**_

* * *

Alec left his room, carefully closing the door behind him and walked towards the kitchen smiling. He was so distracted by thoughts of Magnus and the kiss that he totally missed Izzy coming out of her room and bumped into her.

"Hey! Watch it Ja-!" She started saying and then stopped and stared at her older brother who caught her shoulders to steady her. "Alec?"

"Morning Izzy, sorry, I didn't see you…" He said sheepily, not believing he had been so out of it.

"It's okay…" She said and Alec smiled, knowing that if it was Jace in his place she'd still be shouting at him.

"You look awfully cheerful this morning." She noted. "Slept well?" She casually teased, not expecting anything out of it, especially not to see her big brother blush and stutter.

"Su- sure, I always sleep well, why would you say that? I'm always cheerful."

Izzy raised an eyebrow at his very suspicious behaviour studying him more carefully.

"Is that… glitter?"

Alec blushed even more. "Glitter? N-no. Why would I have glitter on me?"

"No idea." Izzy shrugged, smiling at her panicking brother. "So where are you going in such a hurry?"

"I wasn't in a hurry…"

"You almost trampled me Alec."

"I was hungry?"

Izzy couldn't help but laugh at his lame excuse. "Whatever you say big bro. Go on then, there are pancakes in the kitchen." She turned her back on him smiling, wishing to test something.

"Where are **_you_** going?" He asked.

"To your room. I wanna borrow something."

Alec's blue eyes widened in horror. "No! You can't!"

"And why is that?" She said, her hand already on his doorknob.

"It's a mess!"

"I've seen your room before Alec." She dismissed him and opened the door before he could stop her.

Alec ran after her closing the door hastily behind them. "Izzy it's not what you-" He started saying but stopped when he saw the Warlock wasn't there. Despite his relief, he frowned thinking he left.

"No one's here…" Izzy muttered sounding almost disappointed.

"Of course not!" He exclaimed trying to hide his own disappointment. "What did you-"

"Alexander! Back already?" Magnus exclaimed cutting him off, getting out of the bathroom after hearing his voice.

Alec froze terrified and turned to look at him, as Izzy exclaimed. "I **_knew_** it!"

But Alec wasn't listening anymore. He was staring at the Warlock in awe. He had taken off his smudged makeup and the gel from his hair that now was left down. He was gorgeous before, but now…

"Hello Magnus." Izzy moved beside Alec to talk to him.

The Warlock looked taken aback by her presence as he carefully answered. "Hello Isabelle…" eyeing Alec.

The older Lightwood managed to peel his eyes off him and turn to her. "Izzy…" He started saying in a strained voice. "Please…"

She raised an eyebrow at him. He had gone very pale. "Please?"

"You-you can't…"

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood!" She cut him off. "Don't you DARE ask me not to tell!"

Alec's eyes widened and he paled even more. Seeing his reaction, Izzy sighed sadly and said, touching his face. "I could really slap you right now big brother… What do you take me for? I love you… Of course I wouldn't tell…" He sighed in relief, the tension leaving his shoulders as she dropped her hand. "Thanks Izzy…"

"No need. I only want you to be happy." She smiled. "Oh. Magnus. Since you are here…" She moved closer to the Warlock who had been watching the scene not knowing what to do, trying to decide if he should wipe her memories or not. Now, after her last words to him, he was smiling, really glad that Alec had someone who loved him so much and really cared for him.

Izzy touched his shoulder and got on her tiptoes to whisper something in his ear. Magnus laughed aloud and told her "Deal." as Alec looked at them raising an eyebrow.

"Good. And now I'm gonna leave you two lovebirds alone~" She said in a sing song voice turning her back on them. She reached the door and turned to look at Alec. "I almost forgot. There is glitter in your bed too big bro. No wonder you look so happy!"

She winked at him, making him blush and left the room laughing as Alec shouted after her. "NOTHING HAPPENED!"

"Whoa…" Magnus said after a few moments of silence. "That was…"

Alec sighed, collapsing on the bed. "Tell me about it…"

Magnus moved to sit beside him, running his hand through the boy's raven hair. "Are you okay? Do you…want me to go?" He asked carefully, afraid Alec might have changed his mind about him after they almost got discovered so soon.

"Please stay…" Alec said for the second time that morning and Magnus smiled brightly at him.

"I forgot the breakfast…" Alec frowned after a few minutes of comfortable silence. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry darling." He smiled again looking at him.

"Magnus…?"

"Yeah?"

"What did Izzy say to you back there?"

Magnus gave him a cheshire cat smile. "Jealous?"

"Of my **_sister_**? Don't be absurd!"

"Then?"

"Worried I guess…"

"She told me that if I hurt you she will break my legs." Magnus told him smiling and Alec blushed.

"I'm so sorry…" Alec told him embarrassed.

The Warlock smiled again. "Don't worry Alexander. I don't intend to. So we're both safe." He winked at him.

Alec smiled blushing at Magnus who was now holding his hand tracing patterns on it with his slender fingers.

He found his touch really soothing, even that small gesture putting hin at ease and decided to surrender to it. He sighed and closing his eyes, leaned his head on Magnus' shoulder who wrapped his free hand around him holding him close.

"I have to go soon…" Alec said sadly.

Magnus squeezed him briefly. "I don't want you to go…" He whispered.

"I don't either… But they will come looking for me…" He sighed. "Izzy can only cover for me for so long."

Magnus turned his head and kissed the boy's hair, still tracing soothing patterns on his skin. Alec hummed happily scooting closer to him.

 _'I wish we could stay like that forever…'_ He thought but with a last sigh and a lot of effort, pulled himself away from the Warlock and took hold of his other hand too.

"I'm so-" He tried to say, but Magnus suddenly moved close to him, so close that their noses touched and they shared the same air. He didn't kiss him, but the proximity and his mesmerising eyes effectively rendered the Nephilim speechless.

"Don't apologise…" Magnus whispered in a warm voice and Alec found himself leaning in, aching to kiss him. "We will see each other again, soon…" The Warlock went on, and Alec nodded, unable to take his eyes off him.

"I should go then…" Magnus trailed off pulling himself away from him. Alec's blue eyes widened and a soft sound of protest left his lips.

"What's wrong darling?" Magnus smiled faking innocence.

 _'_ _As if you don't know what's wrong!'_ Alec huffed inwardly, disappointed that the Warlock seemed totally unfazed while his own heart was leaping in his chest and he felt he could hardly breathe.

He pondered letting him go like that but **_knew_** he was going to regret doing that later, and also, he really **_wanted_** that kiss…

He blushed crimson gathering courage and told him, staring intently into his emerald eyes.

"Can I… get a goodbye kiss?"

"I thought you'd never ask…" Magnus smiled sweetly and pulled him close, finally kissing him as Alec wrapped his arms around his neck tangling his fingers on the Warlock's silky black hair.

Too soon they separated and Alec placed his hands on his chest, never looking away from his eyes. He could feel his heart racing under his palm. _'He was affected after all…'_ The thought made him really happy and he smiled brightly at Magnus who immediately smiled back, reaching to cup his face.

That boy did things to him he never expected to feel again. He made him feel alive again. He decided to show his hand, at least a bit of it, and so whispered to him, leaning close again. "I really can't wait to see you again…" The gorgeous Nephilim was staring at him breathlessly and Magnus couldn't help but lean in and capture his lips once more.

"I think you really have to go now…" Magnus whispered afterwards, knowing Alec's parents were bound to look for him soon as the boy said before. Shadowhunters didn't sleep in late so there was no excuse for him to still be in his room.

The Warlock got up before he succumbed to temptation and kissed him again, or else they'd both stay there indefinitely. With a swish of his wrists and a flash of blue magic, he created the portal and turned to say goodbye casting one last look at him only to realise he didn't know what to say for once. "So… Alexander…" He started saying, but never got to finish his sentence as Alec did something that surprised him completely.

He took a decisive step his way and pulled him into one more kiss. "See you soon…" The Nephilim whispered against his lips afterwards, and let him go.

Magnus stared at him dazed for a moment before grinning widely. "God, I really want you…" He muttered making the boy blush once more. "Make sure you _**do** _ call me this time!" He winked and disappeared through the portal laughing, leaving a stunned Alec behind.

* * *

 _ **The end!**_

 _ **Sorry if it was too abrupt! What did you think? Hope you liked it! I would love if you'd let me know! ^_^**_

* * *

 **BONUS:**

 **Preview of fic-in-progress, requested by "spoiledfashionista" on a review for "A jealous Warlock". [If you don't want 'spoilers' don't read said review.]  
(It may take a while to post, so read the teaser at your own peril!)**

Magnus was making his way deeper into the club searching for his client when he saw him.

"Alec…?" He muttered surprised, looking at his lover from a distance. "What are you…?" He started saying but froze, the words dying in his mouth, his cat-eyes widening in shock. _'_ _No_ _…_ _no, it can't be… Alexander_ … _No_ … _'_ He could feel tears prickling behind his eyes as he stayed frozen in place, unable to move. _'No, no, no it's a lie it **has** to be_ _…'_


	7. NOTE - FALSE ALARM I'M SORRYYYYYYY

Hello! I'm really really sorry for the false alarm! I wouldn't do it, but I keep thinking about it and wanted to say it!

First of all, thank you all for the beautiful comments, i'm so glad you liked the story! ^_^

Now, about the teaser at the end! I am so, so unbelievably sorry! Truth is, I have half written the story but then with work and stuff and other stories I completely forgot about it! I'm an awful, terrible person I'm so sorry... I will get to it as soon as possible!

P.S: If you guys comment as guests I can't answer you :(((( [this is an exception because messing up like that was really bugging me and I had to apologise] also if you want to reach me about anything, feel free to PM me! My mail notifs are on, so I will definitely see it!

Also, guest (who asked me about the draft) i hope you see this!

To sum up, Thank you again for your support ^_^ I will post another finished story soon, and finish the other asap!

Have a great day everyone!

I'm so sorryyyyyyyy


End file.
